


Soft eyes and low lashes

by smallviolet



Series: Soft Murphy Sibs [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: A little angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Basically pushing my emotions on fictional characters, Fluff, I wrote this to channel my own problems, The Author Regrets Nothing, fluff?, treebros if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallviolet/pseuds/smallviolet
Summary: Evan is spending the night at the Murphy’s house.Connor is asleep on the couch when Zoe goes to check in on them.“He looks like my big brother,” she whispers, more to herself than anything.OrEvan and Zoe have a midnight chat. (Though it more Evan thinking than also speaking)





	Soft eyes and low lashes

**Author's Note:**

> I regret everything. My first fic so please be kind?  
> Anyways I wanted soft siblings that were realistic so I’m jumping on the DEH bandwagon.  
> Enjoy, and comment any sort of critic that I can use to improve. Or, you know, if you like it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Evan was proud to say that his life was doing pretty well at this moment. He had a nice group of friends, a supportive mom, and therapy that seemed to be doing something for him.

That didn’t mean he was used to being at other people’s houses, especially at night.

Evan and Connor became friends after the whole printer incident. Somehow, Evan managed to track Connor down before school ended, and explained the meaning behind his letter.  
Their buildup to being best friends was no easy task. Connor had to learn to control his anger and open up to people, talking it out instead of screaming or violence.  
Evan had to learn to not hide his feelings and trust his newfound friend.  
It wasn’t easy, by any means, but they made it work. 

Along the way, many things had progressed. Connor and Evan told the other of their attempt, and there were many sleepless nights spent either in their company or texting through their phones. Trips to the orchard, taking late evening drives, or simply going to the closest park.  
They learned to talk. About what they had kept hidden inside for so long that the release took time, tears, and takeout. (The last thing because a lot of their talks happened at Evan’s after eating their dinner)

So he ended up here at Connor’s house one typical evening, and he decided it would be better sleeping over with his best friend rather than seeing his mom return home late at night exhausted.  
It had been midnight when he walked into the den after using the restroom to find Connor asleep, game controller in his hands as the tv screen showed the abandoned game.  
Evan chuckled, turning off the tv and putting away their controllers before considering his friend.

In sleep, Connor looked... different. No frown or tense face, he was now smoother. Not soft; Connor wasn’t soft in his face (except for those rare moments when his eyelids lowered at his sister or friends and his whole expression sifted for a second). But he did look more at peace, not like he was ready to jump up at any moment to defend himself.  
Evan frowned a little at that thought, and turned to the couch where Connor slept soundly. Grabbing one of the throw blankets, he carefully draped it on his sleeping form. 

“Not asleep yet?” Zoe’s voice startled him, causing him to jump a little before twisting to her. She was in long night gown, pink and loosely shaped.  
“H-hey Zoe. Sorry, we didn’t keep you up, did we?” He asked quietly, moving away from the couch and to his pallet on the floor.

She didn’t answer. Instead, she looked at the sleeping one in the room. The shadows swirled across her face, making it unreadable.  
“He looks like my big brother.” She whispers, more to herself than anything.  
Part of Evan goes out to her as a little bit of his heart caves in.  
Goes out to these siblings, still dancing around and around, not wanting a repeat of all the horrors that have aleready happened.  
Goes out to the girl who has been screamed at, threatened, ignored, pushed away.  
Goes out to the boy who has screamed, yelled, wanted, been ignored, pushed away.

Evan sees the tears that start to track down her face, glimmering in the dull light of a lamp.  
“We used to sleep in each other’s rooms. We’d stay up and talk about everything. I missed him so much, Evan.”

She realizes it, then. That a seed has already started to bloom, hesitant yet firm. With every outing, every attended jazz recital, every conversation in the car or in school, these two hurt souls are finding each other again.  
Evan sees it. When Connor smiles at the praise Zoe received personally from her music teacher, when he lets her play her music, when he buys her a ‘little’ gift that is a CD filled with her favorite music. 

They are growing. Like all things, it takes time.

But they’ve both been working at it.

Evan gives Zoe a hug, giving her what he hopes is a reassuring smile.  
After she leaves, he looks down at Connor.  
And he catches Zoe glance over one last time,  
a soft smile and lowered lashes that show the little bit of Connor.


End file.
